Baby Earl
|personality = Ambitious, mischievous, brave |appearance = Small and almost undersized eaglet, giant grayish-white head, dusky brown feathers, orange beak and feet, blue-green eyes |alignment = Neutral |goal = To fly |home = Mount Kilimanjaro |family = Mother Eagle (mother) |friends = Mother Eagle, Timon, Pumbaa |likes = Grubs, flying |dislikes = Timon stealing his food, getting scratched |powers = Squawks |weapons = Beak, claws |fate = Learns to fly and is praised by his mother}}Baby Earl is a mischievous baby eagle from the Timon & Pumbaa TV series. He appears in the episode "To Kilimanjaro Bird". He is babysat by Timon and Pumbaa after the two steal his grub. Background Personality Although he never speaks, Baby Earl has the defined personality of an ambitious and mischievous flyer-in-training. Desperate to fly, he is naïvely brave, willing to jump off a cliff face in the hopes of finding his wings. He gives his babysitters quite the trouble, being unwilling to compromise and even more than willing to take his own actions. He is very much a mama's boy, acting especially innocent and sweet around his mother. His learning, however, comes of his accord, as he appears to be more productive when left to his own independence. Slow to learn, it often takes an extra push for Earl to discover the right way to progress. His nature is fairly well-mannered, at least around his mother, though he doesn't seem to show much obedience when under the supervision of strangers. He can be very impulsive to the point of stupidity, though this is most likely due to his young age and inexperience with life outside the nest. Physical Description Baby Earl is a small, almost undersized eaglet with a skinny body and a giant head. Perhaps because of his young age, his body has not quite filled out yet, with his head and talons being disproportionately large in size, while his beak and lower body still have room to grow. His eyelids and feathers are dusky brown in color, while his head and neck are grayish-white. Like most eagles, his beak and talons are dark orange, and his eyes are bright blue. Appearances ''Timon & Pumbaa'' Backstory Baby Earl is an eaglet who lived with his mother in the mountains. "To Kilimanjaro Bird" Timon and Pumbaa stumble upon Baby Earl's feeding dish while visiting the mountains where he lives. Tempted by the tasty bugs in his dish, the two gobble up the remains of the food, leaving Earl's mother in a fury. In order to keep her from turning them in to the authorities, Timon and Pumbaa volunteer to be Earl's babysitters. At first, Timon attempts a rushed treatment of Earl, but Pumbaa insists they stay in order to keep the eaglet safe. No sooner has he said this when Earl jumps out of his nest and nearly dies before being saved by a panicked Timon. Convinced that he must stay with Earl, Timon takes on the burden of babysitting. He attempts to use reverse psychology to get Earl to stay in his nest, but the plan fails, and Earl falls down the side of the mountain. With free roam of the mountain, Earl hops from cliff to cliff, with Timon and Pumbaa scrambling to keep him safe. When he finally reaches his nest, he hops out, and Timon and Pumbaa are left to watch him fall. Unlike the other plunges, however, this one ends with Earl using safety pins from his nappy to take him back up the cliff and into his mother's waiting arms. Gallery Babyearlmother.png|Earl stands beside his mother Yellingearlmom.png|Earl watches his mother yell Earlandmom.png|Earl is bid goodbye by his mother Earlcards.png|Earl "plays" cards with Timon Earlstory.png|Earl is "read" a story by Timon Earlsleep.png|Earl is "rocked" to bed by Timon Earlhang.png|Earl is saved by Timon Earllecture.png|Earl listens to Timon and Pumbaa argue Kilimanjaro Bird (226).png Happyearlmom.png|Earl is praised by his mother for flying Category:Timon & Pumbaa characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Kids Category:Characters who fly Category:Eagles Category:Males Category:Silent characters Category:Infants Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:TV Animation characters